A mobile robot indicates an autonomous cleaner capable of performing an autonomous cleaning process by using a charged battery as a driving source, and by moving along an inputted program.
A user does not directly perform a cleaning process with moving a cleaner, but makes the mobile robot perform an autonomous cleaning process by manipulating the mobile robot with using a remote control or simple driving buttons. This may allow the user to make less efforts in performing a cleaning process, and may save cleaning time.
This mobile robot is provided with an obstacle sensor configured to detect an obstacle positioned on a movement path. Upon detecting a front obstacle by the obstacle sensor, the mobile robot moves to avoid the detected obstacle.